RAVE SCHOOL
by amx95
Summary: l'histoire se passe 1 an après la victoire contre etherion peu après la réapparition de haru
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe 1 an après la victoire contre etherion peu après la réapparition de haru

**Chapitre 1 : haru a l'école**

Sur ile garage

Haru : quoi il faut que tu retour a l'école

Elie : oui les vacances sont presque fini il faut que j'y finisse mes études

Haru : tu es oblige d'y aller

Elie : non mais je voudrais y aller

Haru : je vois

Elie : merci et ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrai dans quelque mois

Sur ses mot elie partie pour eter sans se douter que haru était triste mais sa sœur l'avait remarque et se demander comment l'aider elle eu une idée si elie n'était pas avec haru alors ce seras haru qui seras avec elie

Cattleya : haru il faut que je te parle

Haru : quoi

Cattleya : il en a marre de te voir te morfondre alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire a l'école de eter ca t'occuperas (haru aller lui répondre quand) je ne veux pas de mais demain tu vas a l'école que tu le veuille ou pas

Le lendemain a l'aube

Capitaine de airship (bateau volant) : bon le voyage dure 3h si il ne veut pas arriver en retard il a intérêt à se dépêcher

Cattleya : merci capitaine de me rendre service

Capitaine : oh c'est rien c'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider

Haru : c'est une vrai galère cette uniforme je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu ma envoyais dans cette école (elle était loin donc il as pris ses valise et habiteras dons le dortoir des garçons)

Cattleya : pour te donnais du challenge (en le poussant sur le airship) allez au revoir haru et travail bien

Haru : ok je te promait de revenir vite

Shuda : Tu es vraiment manipulatrice pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit

Cattleya : je voulais lui faire surprise en plus maintenant que haru n'es plus la en auras plus de temps ensemble (l'embrassant)

2h plus tard

Capitaine : En est arrivé haru (étonné du temps qu'il avait mis)

Haru : merci maintenant il ne reste plus qu'as aller au dortoir poser mes affaires (il avait rave autour du cou)

Arriver a l'accueil du dortoir il se présenta et fut guider a sa chambre il devait la partager avec un certain carlos

Haru : Salut moi c'est h…

Carlos désoler pas le temps de discuter les cours commence bientôt

Haru regardent sa montre voyais qu'il était presque l'heure dit aller il as juste poser ses valise et puis s'est mis en route pour l'école

Dans la classe 2-4

Alice: ta entendue la rumeur

Elie : non, c'est quoi

Alice : et bien il semblerait qu'il aura un nouvel élève dans la classe d'à cote

Elie :a la 2-3 t'es sure

Carlos : elle à raison je crois que c'est mon nouveau colocataire

Filles : il ressemble à quoi

Carlos : oh il n'a rien d'exceptionnelle par rapport a moi et il a les cheveux d'une étrange couleur

Filles : c'est tout en peux pas dire que ca soit précis

Drrrrrrrrriiiiiinnng sonnerie de début de cour, dans la classe d'a cote

Professeur principale : asseyez-vous comme vous le savez aujourd'hui en a un nouvelle élève je le laisse se présenter (c'est plutôt rare d'accueillir un nouvel élève en milieu d'année)

Haru : je m'appelle haru glory j'ai 17 ans et je viens de l'ile garage

Filles de la classe : waouh il plutôt mignon, tu as une petite amis, tu fais quoi comme sport

Professeur : allez vous asseoir (se fait éjecter part les filles)

Dans la classe d'elie

Prof : Ils en font un bruit

Alice : rien d'exceptionnelle hein (regard noir vers carlos)

Elie : (je sens que ca va être une année mouvementé, haru tu me manque)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : premier jour très mouvementer

Les cours du matin sont finis

Dans la 2-4

Alice : elie tu viens en va voir le nouveau

Elie : non merci je ne suis pas intéresser

Alice : donc c'était vrai tu as un petit amie

Elie : oui enfin non, on n'a pas officialisé

Garçons de la classe : c'est qui son petit amis a ton avis je ne sais pas moi mais je vais tenter ma chance vue que ce n'est pas officiel

Et en un instant tous les garçons se sont agglutinés autour d'elie en lui fessant des déclarations

Elie : (ce n'est pas vrai il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper) alice il s'appelle comment le nouveau

Alice : une des fille ma dit qu'il s'appeler haru (puis partie voire haru)

Elie : haru(impossible ,ca ne peut pas être lui) il que je vérifie (elle se leva d'un coup et allas de toute vitesse a la classe d'a cote

Pendant ce temps avec il subissait un interrogatoire

Filles : c'est quoi ta couleur préférer ?tu fessait quoi avant ?c'est quand ton anniversaire ?tu fais quoi comme sport ?

Haru : bleu, je voyager, le 22 février, je ne fait pas de sport mais je suis bon a l'épée

Elie était devant la porte et hésiter a l'ouvrir

Alice : tu as une petite amie

Haru : (devient rouge) pour être franc il y a bien quelqu'un et elle s'appelle…

Yuu (camarade de classe de haru) : (il ouvre la porte et dit) he haru le prof t'appelle

Haru : ok, j'arrive (remarqua elie) e…e…elie c'est toi tu fais quoi ici

Elie : comme toi j'étudie ici et toi

Haru : c'est ma sœur qui ma envoyais ici pour me changer les idées (mais quelle manipulatrice)

Alice : on peut savoir ce qu'il a entre vous (les garçons et les filles des 2 classes étaient autour d'eux

Haru : ce qu'il y a entre nous 2 enfaite elie est m…

Drrrrrrrrriiiiiinnng

Sauver par le gong

Alice : (fixe elie comme la plupart de la classe) elie attrape

Elie : c'est quoi (elle allait l'ouvrir quand)

Prof : Melle Valentine il s'emblerait que vous soyez plus intéresser par ce papier que par le cour, si il aussi passionnant pourquoi ne pas nous le faire partager

Elie : (lis le papier) il ya quoi entre toi et haru glory

Prof : c'était très intéressant (ironie) maintenant peut en continuer le cour

Alice : désoler

Cela continué comme ca pour nos 2 protagonistes

A la fin des cours haru fut interpelé par un groupe d'individu

Groupe : hé c'est toi haru glory

Haru : oui et vous me voulait quoi

Groupe : ne t'approche plus d'elie

Haru : et vous êtes qui pour me parler comme ca

Groupe : nous somme le DPE

Haru : le dpe

Dpe : oui Défense pour la Pureté d'Elie

Haru : ok je vois

Pendant ce temps a l'extérieur

Alice : elie attend je suis désoler

Elie : …

Alice : elie, allo le monde appelle elie

Elie : désolé tu disais

Alice : rien tu penser a quoi, haru peut être

Elie : enfaite oui il n'est pas du genre scolaire alors je me demander

Alice : ta qu'as lui poser la question c'est ton petit amie

Elie : eh bien…

Carlos : non tu as tord elie est ma petit amie (il la tira puis heurta quelqu'un) ca va pas non ( il vit devant lui un énorme mastodonte accompagnée de sont gang)

Sous-fifre : boss c'est elle

Boss : ok je vois, fillette tu vas nous suivre gentiment ou sinon ca va mal aller pour toi

L'homme attrapa elie qui essayait tant bien que mal de ce libérer

Carlos lança des pierres sur eux en leur crient de la lâcher ce qui attira l'attention d'un membre du dpe

Dpe : chef chef

Chef du dpe : quoi

Dpe : regarder elie elle…elle…

Chef dpe : ce n'est pas vrais elie se fait agresser

Haru : quoi

Haru regarda par la fenêtre et vis elie qui avait mal il n'en fallait pas plus pour le mettre en colère il ouvrit la fenêtre grippa au rebord

Dpe : hé tu ne va pas sauter quand même

Il sauta (il était au 1er étage) se réceptionnas, courut pour enfin mettre une droite au boss du gang qui ce trouva éjecter contre le mur

Sous-fifre : boss ca va

Boss : oui ca va c'est pas ca qui me mettra ko

Sous-fifre : boss laissais moi m'occuper de ce gêneur

Le chez acquiesça de la tète

Sous-fifre : hé toi tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort (il y avait 7 personne)

Haru : elie ca va

Elie : oui j'ai juste un peu mal à la main

Sous-fifre : (il ose m'ignorez tu va me le payez) il fut un geste de la main et 2 homme ont fonce sur haru un avec un katana en bois et l'autre avec un poing américain

Elie : attention haru derrière toi

Haru se retournant a temps il bloqua celui au katana lui assena un coup de tète suivi d'un crochet du gauche pour prendre sont katana puis lui assenai un coup a la tempe pour l'assommer l'homme au poing américain ne se soucia pas de haru et se précipita sur elie et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge

Homme au poing américain : hé toi lâche ce katana ou je la tue

Haru : elie baisse toi

Il lança le katana qui atterris sur sont nez et l'assomma puis porta elie qui allait tomber

Sous-fifre : (ce n'est pas vrai) vous autre attaque le

Les autres hommes étais assommé et attacher a un poteau a l'aide d'une corde argenter

Sous-fifre : boss il est la

Boss : te voila enfoiré je vais te faire payer les humiliations que tu ma fait subir musica

Musica : tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille

Haru : musica

Musica : tien salut haru (il remarqua qu'il était en uniforme scolaire et que elie était dans ses bras)oh vous en êtes déjà a la

Haru posas elie et ils se mirent a rougir

Boss : j'en ai assez de toi musica

Musica : ca je comprends mais pourquoi t'en prendre a elie

Boss : très simple c'est ta petite amie

Tous : quoi !

Boss : oui d'âpre mes informateur tu partais la chercher chaque mois depuis 1 an puis tu as arrêter

Musica : tes un abrutie avant de t'imaginer n'importe quoi demande plus de détail

Haru : musica laisse le moi (il était déjà énerve qu'il est oser blesser elie mais maintenant il raconte n'importe quoi sur elle) je vais me le faire

Musica : hé vieux tu as intérêt à courir si tu tien a ta peau

Sous fifre : abrutie mon boss est le seul survivant de drakbring

Haru : ravi de le rencontrer moi c'est haru, haru glory

Boss : (surpris) haru ? Haru glory le fis de gale glory

Haru : en personne

Le boss du gang n'as même pas essaya de l'affronter ni même de fuir il était entrain de le supplier a genou de l'épargner

Presque personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait

Sous-fifre : boss pourquoi vous faite ca c'est qu'un gamin

Boss : abrutie cette personne qui devant nous est …

Avant qu'il n'est pu finir il les mit ko et les prévenus que si il recommencer il ne s'aurait pas aussi indulgent

Apres cela ils prirent la fuit en laissant leur compagnons a la police

Haru : elie ca va

Elie : oui ca va mais peut fatigue

Carlos : (mais qui est vraiment cette haru pour faire aussi peur a un ancien membre du darckbring) il faut que je le découvre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Quel est leur secret ?

Chef dpe : stop ! ne faite de mal a elie ou je vous tue

Dpe : chef je crois qu'on est arrivé trop tard

Ils étaient démoralisés vue qu'ils se prenaient pour les protecteurs d'elie puis couraient en pleurent tandis que les autres élèves eux était impressionner de la performance de haru et par la peur qu'il inspirer au mécréant

Carlos : haru tu es qui pour faire peur a ce monstre ?

Il dit ca parce que le boss du gang s'en prenait souvent aux femmes et aux adolescentes de la ville. C'est pour ces raisons que musica leur mener la vie dure

Alice : elie il est quoi haru pour faire peur a un type pareil

Elie : haru eh bien c'est… (Haru mit sa main devant la bouche d'elie pour éviter qu'elle ne révèle qu'il est le rave master)

Haru : je suis juste une personne qui aime combattre le crime (en souriant)

Elèves : (il nous cache quelque chose)

Haru : bon moi j'y vais (fonça jusqu'au dortoir des hommes)

Sur le chemin vers les dortoirs

Alice : elie ca va ta main

Elie : oui ca va (pourquoi ma il empêcher de parler ? il ne voulait pas que je dise il était le rave master ?)

Carlos : elie tu connais haru depuis combien de temps ?

Elie : depuis 2 ans pourquoi ?

Carlos : hé bien je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose

Alice : toi aussi tu le pense

Elie : croyais moi s'il vous cache quelque chose c'est pour vous protéger

Alice et Carlos : vous ? Ah tu sais ce qu'il nous cache

Elie : non je ne sais rien

Alice : elle ment elle fronce toujours un sourcil qu'on elle ment

Carlos : aller c'est quoi

Elie : je ne sais pas

Elie continua de nier jusqu'aux dortoirs, arriver aux dortoirs les 3 fessait un de ses bouquant

Alice : allez dit

Elie : j'en sais rien (tournant la tète pour éviter la discutions)

Tout d'un cout elie se mis à rougir

Elie : viens Alice en y va (prit Alice par le bras)

Alice : hein quoi pourquoi

Elie : je t'expliquerais après, a demain Carlos

Carlos : oui a demain (pourquoi elle était aussi rouge)

Carlos monta jusqu'à sa chambre et vit haru qui était déjà couche

Carlos : pff quel paresseux impossible qu'il sorte avec elie

Haru ne dormais pas il était plutôt gêné que fatiguer mais pourquoi

Le lendemain sur le chemin vers l'école

Carlos : tu ne trouve pas qu'il se comporte étrangement aujourd'hui

Haru et elie s'éviter le plus possible du regarde en rougissant

Alice : oui mais peut être qu'ils sont toujours comme ca ensemble

Carlos : non je crois que c'est autre chose

Alice : il y a d'un moyen de le savoir

Elle sauta sur nos 2 compères et leur dit

Alice : bon il s'est passé quoi

Elie : rien pourquoi (sur un ton gêner)

Alice : je voie (se tourne vers haru) alors que ses il passe entre vous pour que elie réagisse comme ca

Haru : tu veux le savoir

Alice et carlos avait pris leur respiration pour la révélation mais elie elle était de plus en plus gêner

Haru : en fait il ne ses rien passer

En sentait la déception sur le visage d'alice mais un soulagement sur le visage d'elie et carlos

Haru : bon en ferait mieux de ce dépêché (commence a courir)

Arriver au portail de l'école

Surveillant : mais il avait quoi

Alice : de quoi parler monsieur le surveillant

Surveillant : ah je me demander pourquoi le nouveau est autant sur les nerfs

Carlos : le nouveau ?

Surveillant : oui il à même les cheveux argenter

Elie : vous parler d'haru il s'est passé quoi (sur un air inquiet)

5 minutes plus tôt

Surveillant : (bâillement) c'est dure le matin

Soudain il vit quelqu'un courir a tout allure et s'arrêter devant lui

Surveillant : ca va ?

Haru : oui pourquoi

Surveillant : parce qu'en dirait il ses passer quelque choses

Retour au présent

Surveillant : puis c'est la qu'il devenue rouge et qu'il a bousculé tout le monde

Alice : je vois (se tourne vers elie) je m'en douter

Elie : quoi (elle a quoi a me regarder comme ca)

Alice : elie s'est passé quoi entre toi et haru hier

Elie rougie avant de nier en bloc les hypothèses d'alice

? : Haru glory je vais te détruire


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : souvenir

Durant les cours du matin

**Haru** : (pourquoi ca m'arriva a moi)

**allen** : tes sure que c'est lui il a pas l'air costaud

**yuri** : oui crois moi il les as mis ko en moins de 5 minute

**hayato** : a ce qui parait il serait un ancien bandit

**milly** : un bandit tu es sur

**hayato **: c'est ce que dise les rumeur et tu as vue hier Elie elle allait dire quelque chose et haru l'en a empêcher

**haru** : vous savez je vous entend

**yuri **: desol…

**milly** : c'est vrai que tu est un ancien bandit ? (d'une voix inquiète)

**haru** : non et arrêter de raconter ces rumeur stupide

**yuki** : mais alors tu était quoi

**haru** : un simple aventurier

**Prof **: (lance des craie sur ceux qui parlait) si vous voulait parler faite le après le cour

**Les 4 eleve** : oui sensei

Durant la pause déjeuner

Elie et ses amis partir manger sur le toit durant le trajet

**Alice** : elie raconte nous comment tu as rencontré haru

**Elie** : ca n'as rien de spécial je l'ai juste rencontré a ma ville natale et nous sont devenu amis (Pourquoi il faut que je leur mente)

**Alice** : je vois bon elie monte sur le toit et prend nous une bonne place

**Elie** : ok mais vous ne venez pas ?

**Alice** : si mais on doit aller au toilette avant

**Elie** : ok revenez vite

Elie partis

**Alice** : bon mission découvrir ceux qu'il nous cache

**Milly** : facile a dire c'est dure de trouver des information

**Alice** : ne t'inquiète pas j'ai une autre idée

Sur le toit

**Elie** : il en mette un temps

… :psst elie

**Elie** : qui est ce (regarde au-dessus) oh c'est toi haru (gêner)

**Haru** : oui tu fais quoi

**Elie** : j'attends les filles pour manger et toi alors

**Haru** : j'aime être ici ca me fait penses quand en voyage ensemble avec la bande

**Elie** : oui je m'en souviens on devrait aller a la plage un jour avec les autre

**Haru** : oui comme après mon retour tu te souviens (en rigolent)

**Flashback**

Il y a quelque mois dans un Hôtel en bord de cote

**Elie** : pourquoi ont est venu ici

**julia** : on est venue en vacance, non ?

**Elie** : oui mais pourquoi ici

**Haru** : parce que c'était une bonne destination et que seria pour le moment est par ici

**musica** : je voie elie je comprends que tu ai peur que seria ne te vole ton haru mais c'est pas une raison pour éviter de venir (sur un ton ironique)

Tous commencèrent a rire puis ils partir a leur chambre

Les garçons se sont rapidement changer et partir a la place suivie plus tard des filles

**Haru** : ca va être bien de passer des vacances ici

**Let** : pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment

**Julia** : hey les gars vous penser quoi de nos maillot de bain

Les mec commencèrent a saigner du nez en levant le pouces puis dirent avant d'être ko « en est au paradis »

Mise a par let qui était choque et très gêner par l'accoutrement de julia

**Let** : ca va pas non de mettre des maillots aussi moulant (sur un ton colérique)

**Julia** : mais je ne voie pas ou est le problème (pose sexy en jouent avec son maillot)

Et let s'est évanouie

Plus tard nos trois compères se sont réveillés

**julia** : hey réveillez vous

**Les garçons **: il est quel heure (tente de bouger) mais c'est quoi se bordel

musica était ensevelie par les soin d'elie et julia mais pas que lui il avait haru et let qui était ensevelie

**haru** : elie fait nous sortir de la

**elie** : non

**musica** : pourquoi

**elie** : parce que c'était drôle de vous ensevelir et d'avoir fait des graffiti sur vos visage

**haru** : des graffiti (haru et musica se regarde et rigole sur l'autre)

**haru** : tu vas nous le payer elie

**elie** : on verra

**haru** : Tu ne vas pas attendre très longtemps Elie (utilise sa force pour ce sortir de la mais ensevelie encore plus musica

Hélas pour haru elie partie très rapidement

**Haru** : Si je t'attrape elie tu me le payeras (remarque musica à moitie mort sous le sable) désoler musica (haru sortie musica de la)

**Musica **: Abrutie (met un coup de poing à haru)

**Haru **: C'est comme ca que tu remercie celui qui t'as aidé à sortir de ce trou

**Haru** : Tu as oublié que tu as failli me tuer en tentent de sortir (envoie haru au large) vas te rafraichir les idées

Dans la mer

**Seria** : Normalement je devrais retrouver elie a cette plage je me demande c'est quoi cette surprise dans elle veut me montrer (regarde en l'air et vois quelque chose tomber en face d'elle)

**Haru** : (remonte a la surface) quelle abrutie ce musica (voit seria) salut seria ca va

**Seria** : (en pleur) haru c'est…c'est bien toi

**Haru** : au dernier nouveau oui

**Seria **: tu es en vie (saute sur haru) comment c'est possible

**Haru** : je vais t l'expliquais mais allons rejoindre les autres

**Seria** : ok (partir retrouver le reste de la bande a la plage)

Haru expliqua à seria que c'était grâce a la mémoire stellaire qu'il était en vie et qu'elie à retrouver la mémoire

**Seria** : pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que haru était revenue alors

**Haru** : ils voulaient te faire la surprise

**Julia** : oui mais tu l'as gâché

**Haru** : ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès

**Seria **: julia je peux poser une question

**Julia** : oui quoi ?

**Seria** : pourquoi haru let et musica on des dessins sur leur visage

**Haru** : quoi ca ne c'est pas effacer

**Musica** : haru elles ont utilisé un feutre indélébile

Haru, let et musica passèrent plusieurs jour avec ses dessin sur leur visage mais ca ne les as pas empêché de s'amuser durant leur vacance

Retour au présent

**Elie** : c'était de bon souvenir la prochaine fois on devrait rendre visite a belnika et niebel

**Haru** : oui la prochaine fois on leur rendra visite mais n'oublie pas qu'ils étudient encore la magie alors ils ne seront pas libres avant un bon moment

**Elie** : oui c'est vrai, dit haru pourquoi tu ne voulais pas je dise que tu étais plus qu'un simple aventurier

**Haru**: ca va te paraitre ridicule mais je voulait qu'il me voit en t'en que haru glory est non comme le rave master je suis ridicule hein ?

**Elie** : non et puis tu n'as qu'à être toi-même et ils te verront telle que tu es

**Haru** : tu as raison (prend elie dans ses bras)

Hélas pour haru quelqu'un les écouter derrière la porte des escaliers

**?**: alors c'est ca que tu cache haru…

PS:JE SUIS DESOLER POUR LE TEMP QUE J'AI MIS A ECRIRE CE CHAPITRE MAIS JE N'AVAIT PAS BEAUCOUP D'INSPIRATION

LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE RISQUE AUSSI DE PRENDRE DU TEMP JE SUIS DESOLER POUR LES PERSONNE QUI SOUHAITE CONNAITRE LA SUITE


End file.
